List of Air Gear Terms
This is a list of terms used in the manga/anime Air Gear. Terms Air Trecks :Basically, these are high-end, customizable, motorized inline skates. Generally, Air Trecks are very expensive (running normally ¥100,000 a pair; which is about $1,000), requiring regular maintenance and tuning. These self-propelled trick skates are powered by a precisely calibrated air cushion system, and it is this that allows AT users to "fly"; enabling them to perform daring leaps and trick. Also each pair is installed with a special data support network via a program called READ, which allows Riders to access performance data on another Rider from the data stored on the memory card inserted inside the AT. Air Trecks (Ball-Roller Type) :First appearance is in chapter 114, worn by Sano Yasuyoshi. The design differs from the common AT in that the wheels are replaced by spherical ball rollers. It is able to achieve a unique walking sensation normal ATs cannot. On the flip side, difficulty in handling the Ball-Roller AT is very high, and its speed and jumping capabilities are lower than wheel ATs. It is also a lot more costly. King While there are many different roads, the eight most powerful roads have a single rider that is known as a 'King'. These 'Kings' are the most advanced users in the AT world and they each have their own Regalia, which are proof of their status and strength. Link Tuner :Often abbreviated as Tuners, they are the assistants of the Kings. Every King has their own Tuner. Up until now, 'Toul Tool To' is the only team composed of Tuners. A Tuner's duty is to repair and/or adjust the Regalia of their master. Parts War :These are the battles that Storm Rider teams have with each other when they want AT parts, territories or the Regalia. They also compete in these battles to level their team up to the next level. There are six levels. At the bottom is F while at the top is A. When a team wishes to level itself up, it has to either win a match with a team in higher class or win three times against teams in the same class as itself. To battle, a team needs to bet something. Some teams bet their emblems which when lost will result in the dissolving of the group. For each of the different levels, there are different ways to conduct the Parts Wars. * F-class: "Dash" - a race against opponents * E-class: "Hurdle" - jumping over objects or buildings * D-class: "Cube" - pitted one-on-one fights in separate areas * C-class: "Air" - contending teams try to knock off each other while standing atop poles * B-class: "Disk" - disk keeper must try to score points by advancing into the opposing side's goal while the opposing side defends and attempts to capture the disk * A-class: "Balloon" - 5-man teams fight it out to reach the balloon first R.E.A.D :A downloadable program designed for cellphones. The program itself allows Riders to access and download various details on another Rider from the data logged on that Rider's AT memory card. Accessed information can range from basic stats (such as top speeds and max. airtime) to such detailed data as AT specs, performance levels (including average reaction times and spin radius) and moves executed. Regalia :A Regalia is the proof of a King's positions and chooses its own master. Regalia are incredibly powerful AT parts that each possess a unique design and ability based on the 'road' they represent. For example, the back wheel of Ringo's 'Thorn Regalia' can unravel to create a thorn-like whip, which when coupled with her powerful whip-like kicks are able to do a lot of damage. However, damage is dealt to the user each time a Regalia is used as it badly strains the body, especially when it is not adjusted to suit the user properly. If a Regalia is not routinely adjusted, or 'tuned', the massive forces on the Regalia can cause them to shatter. The name Regalia comes from Latin plurale tantum Regalia which is used to describe emblems, symbols, or paraphernalia possessed by high rulers fitting its relations with the Kings. Road :Each AT user has their own unique road. The roads are markings on any surface left by practicing the techniques. Over time, the markings accumulate and become a road. Each King has their own road as well. For instance, Agito is of the Bloody Road while Spitfire is of the Flame Road. Other roads include the Rising Road, the Sonia Road, the Wing Road, and the Hurricane Road (a combination of the Over Road and Wing Road). The rest have yet to be revealed.Roads are also the feeling that a person gets when they ride ATs a certain way or a special trick resulting from "riding" their road.An example is Bloody Road, the rider usually gets a trill from making scars on people as mentioned the rider does not need the regalia to ride this road. Storm Riders :The general name for AT users, although occasionally dubbed just "Riders". In the AT World, Riders are categorized by ranks which are broken into 6 class divisions: F-Class (for beginners), E-Class, D-Class, C-Class, B-Class, and A-Class. Teams :Basic organization of Riders. In the AT World, teams are serious business. Normally, establishing an AT team requires large sums of money which goes to team clothing and designing, as well as minting the team's emblem. Stickers with the team’s emblem design have to be printed as well to mark out its territory. An AT team also needs to have its own territory where the members can practice their moves. References * Air Gear forum-http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/barton-town/air-gear-a-new-tropium-open/t.39093335/ Category:Air Gear